bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Foman123
Hey Mr. Foman sir. ;) --SS Zag1 16:50, 6 April 2007 (UTC) A question and a statement. I saw you got ranked up, are you an admin now? If so put on your user page. Secnondly, I see that you have great love for this site, I need you too make sure that all Group pages have the Template on them so that they will go in the Category correctly. We all so need more Group pages, so if you wouldn't mind, could you send PM's to some more popular group founders to make a page? Thank you --Administrator Gzalzi (You want to die?) 22:56, 2 May 2007 (UTC) My thanks. I personally think you did an amazing job on the main page, I thought I came to the wrong wiki when I saw it, if we had user prizes like Halopedia, I would give you one. --Administrator Gzalzi (You want to die?) 21:40, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Bungiepedia Group --Administrator Gzalzi (You want to die?) 22:10, 3 May 2007 (UTC) formatting? Dear Foman123, Hmm...I was thinking more along the lines of shaving off a bit of MediaWiki:Sidebar, adding a background to fit a bit better, and possible even tweaking the site logo some, although IMHO it's pretty good...also maybe a search icon system? For example, over the search box, there could be PNG pictures of Bungie employees or such related stuff. That was all that I was thinking. I'll get back to you about more, man. Later. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 15:06, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Problem is that without administrator rights I can not edit the appropriate MediaWiki files. However, I would shave away the "Random page" and "Current events" and "Community portal" sections on Sidebar, which are commonly unused on Wikias and just add to the clutter, and probably get a link to Bungiepedia's IRC channel, which I'd like to get going on with your permission, of course. Furthermore, I'd like to fix maybe a bit of the text irregularities on the Bungiepedia logo, and I'll consider a background to do for the site. Many thanks. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 02:58, 13 June 2007 (UTC) ::10-4. ;-) Howevah, if I think of anything good, I'll be sure to tell ya guys. ;-) Adios! I'll see what I can do around here...Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 11:05, 13 June 2007 (UTC) new link Dear Foman123, I added Bungiepedia onto Halopedia's "Related sites" sidebar. Hope you see more traffic! ;-) Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halopedia Team TALK • SPEAK 16:05, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :( ok sorry. One request I appreciate you protecting my page, but can you move it to the page "Dogbert14"? I really don't like the "User:" in front of my name. Yeah, I've changed my mind. I'll let it stay a User page. Thanks HI!!! Hey, I'm Guesty-Persony-Thingy from Halopedia, Pfhorpedia, and the Gaming Wikia. As you know, there are quite a few Bungie-related Wikia; six, to be exact. I've recently become much more active in the gaming part of Wikia, rather than just being affiliated with Halopedia (where I'm an administrator, BTW), and I'm trying to promote a sort of Bungie Network--Halopedia, Halo Fanon, Halo Machinima, the Red vs Blue Wikia, Pfhorpedia, and of course Bungiepedia. At the two sites I administrate, I've added links to the other five in the Sidebar, as well as links on all six wikia's pages on the Central Wikia. As I only administrate two, however, I am unable to do much beyond that; you, on the other hand, can edit MediaWiki:Sidebar, and I would *greatly* appreciate if you could add the following code at the bottom: * related sites ** http://halo.wikia.com/|Halopedia ** http://halofanon.wikia.com/|Halo Fanon Wikia ** http://halomachinima.wikia.com/|Halo Machinima Wikia ** http://marathongame.wikia.com/|Marathon Wikia ** http://rvb.wikia.com/|Red vs. Blue Wikia If you could do that, it would help the other five sites in the network, overall increasing the integrity of our community. Thanks! =D --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 03:11, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Oh, !bAH, I should look before asking again... just expected a response, but I suppose that was foolish, as I usually do what my minions on Halopedia ask without responding. ^_^ Thanks fer doin' that! =D --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 04:08, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Another Bungie-related wiki Halo Mods Wikia, would appreciate it goin' in the Sidebar as well. By the way, I just recently started using the Quartz skin; Image:Wiki_wide.png is rather terrible, IMO. I'll try to rack up a new logo for you guys in a while; might deviate a bit from stickin' "PEDIA" on the bottom of Bungie's current logo, though; I'll make it look more like Pfhorpedia's logo, maybeh. =D --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 03:51, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Different pics Hey Foman, can you tell me how to put a new pic in a Group Info table? i have a pic i would very much like to put in the CoS table. thx. k4 21:34, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks Foman! k4 16:08, 20 November 2007 (UTC) More Sidebar changes, if you will... If you could please replace the "related sites" section with the following, that would be much appreciated, thanks: * related sites ** http://halo.wikia.com/|Halopedia ** http://halofanon.wikia.com/|Halo Fanon Wikia ** http://halomachinima.wikia.com/|Halo Machinima Wikia ** http://halomods.wikia.com/|Halo Mods Wikia ** http://haloconflict.wikia.com/|Halo Conflict Wikia ** http://rvb.wikia.com/|Red vs. Blue Wikia ** http://marathongame.wikia.com/|Marathon Wikia It adds two more and rearranges the list a little, I think... kthxbai Guesty-Persony-Thingy 00:20, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :Done. Except that I checked out the Halo Machinima Wikia and they have only put Halopedia under their related sites. Therefore I have removed them from our sidebar. The other newer Wikis that have not done so yet will need to put up a "related sites" sidebar soon -- within the next week or so -- or they will be deleted from the Bungiepedia sidebar as well. Foman123 20:18, 22 December 2007 (UTC) User ranks I was hopeing you could explain the new user ranks on B.net to me, cause it's a little confusing. Thx. k4karnage Talk Channel | 20:42, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Nevermind Hey nevermind my second bnet PM, I figured it out (obviously =P). Anyway I guess since I made the account after the edit, the WHTI group page still shows my IP instead of my name... thats not a problem right? Haha thanks man. --Fors Aeterna 14:51, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Dumd Foman I redid the dumd article because it is necessary re: it is one of the most important things in bungie.net ever PS this is reiginko i didn't want to make an account Vandalism A user on this site, FlameSama1, recently vandalized my page. I would like to see him punished. Thank you. Bungiepedia logo maybe it's just me, but i've noticed that the BungiePedia logo seems to be off. Example I have copied the image and resized it so that it will actually fit. Here ya go! oh my god..ITS U! lol -WYOMING (on bungie hehe) SPARTANF-259 18:17, 8 August 2008 (UTC) I love you. :p Ok, kidding on that one. But I can't wait to see you at PAX! I think we might go to lunch with Zag and Recon or something. I should drag you along. --Cortana 5 01:20, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Hey! Made some changes! What do you think of the new logo, and the banner I designed for the main page? Problem reports Nice cleanup on the Tom Gioconda article. Dont forget to mark the as "fixed" too. If you dont know about problem reports just let me know, I'd be glad to explain it. --Uberfuzzy 05:22, 31 December 2008 (UTC) =Real Talk= This is not a flame, I'm just giving my opinion about you. Call it Constructive Critisism. Don't give me a bullshit "I'm better than you" answer. I know you have the capability to hold a civilized conversation, so lets give that a try. Okay, first off, why do you care so much about Bungiepedia all of a sudden? I've been on here for quite a while, helping to make this wiki better and more informative. I have not once seen you doing anything to help out the wiki. I'm sure you've done your part in the past, but honestly, if you're not going to show an active interest in this wiki, you shouldn't have the authority to make high level decisions. I don't know why you act like your above everyone else just because your a mod on Bnet. Been there, done that, and it doesn't make you better than anyone. I've seen two sides of you on Bnet. The side that is informative, helpful, and overall layed back. And then there's the side that acts like Shishka. The side that puts people down simply because they can. I think you need to do some soul searching and try to behave like a normal user, instead of one that can just ban their problems away. I was talking to Bobcast on 'his' talk page, not yours. Yet you felt the need to rise from the dead and make a one word reply that was't needed, and made you look like a prick. If I'm talking to Bobcast, then let him answer me. It wouldn't make sense for Bobcast to come reply to this post would it? I saw your post on the Adopt page, and I'm confused as to why you think I'm some random troll from Bnet. I can understand why you would be cautious, but was very rude to post what you did on the Adopt page. Don't just assume people are bad. If you're curious, go look at my history on Bnet. Look through my posts, and see what type of a person I am. But don't assume stuff about me, and then publicly post your theory on a wiki. You can look at my history on here, and know that I'm doing my best to help out this wiki. It's extremely ignorant to make claims and assumtpions about people before you make any effort to understand them. As far as the admin decisions go, Bobcast should have the right to make those calls. Not you. I know for a fact that Bobcast is on here everyday. I've been here since October, and I havent seen any admin other than him. As far as I'm concerned, he is the top admin on this wiki. But that's just my opinion, and I'm not trying to get you "demoted" or anything. I'm just saying that if you want to have a voice in the admin decisions, then it wouldn't hurt to be active. Yes, I know that Bobcast and I have not talked about my becoming an admin. I put that into my post, so that it wouldn't get overlooked, or rejected because it hadn't been discussed witht the current admin. Bobcast knows me, and he knows that I have good intent and that I'm trustworthy. iSystematic 01:59, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Real Talk Yep, you got me. All I really wanted was to get power so I could delete all content and block all users. I'm just that kind of person. All of the work I've done on this wiki in the past 6 months was just a facade. You win Foman. Good job. iSystematic 14:30, 18 April 2009 (UTC) =Hurm?= What are the criteria for being on featured users? I noticed I was on there, I was just wondering what I did. kthxbai-Chubbz Whoa Hey man, Sending this via wikia since you don't seem to respond on skype. I see that you're doing LOADS of edits! Thanks. I was just taking a break after doing that Bungie.Net Beta page. When .next is actually released i'll shoot and add some more stuff. I've been a little out of touch for the last week due to work, however i'm now back on track! One question, how come you don't use an avatar anymore on here? See you around, ARBITOR 5 - Administrator 00:36, January 29, 2013 (UTC)